Several different approaches have been taken to assist golfers with learning proper swing techniques. For example, some novice golfers spend countless hours at driving ranges attempting to learn sound golf fundamentals. During practice, a golfer may gauge a shot based on the feel of the club at impact. For example, as the club head strikes the ball the shaft of the club transmits feedback to the user's hands letting the user know if the ‘sweet spot’ of the club head was contacted. Additional feedback is also provided to the golfer through observing the flight of the ball after the ball is struck. For example, a ball's flight may be straight, slicing, fading, drawing, hooking, etc. based on how the ball was contacted. A golfer usually compensates for bad shots through adjusting their set-up, swing path, grip, etc. until a desired result is achieved.
This method is counterproductive for various reasons. For example, a golfer may overcorrect or overcompensate for a hook or a slice thereby creating bad swing habits that may be difficult to correct without hiring the services of a golf instructor. Additionally, a golfer may have a difficult time repeating the same swing to produce a favorable ball flight. This may result in increased time and money spent at a practice range in an attempt to find a repeatable swing.